


When I Close my Eyes it's you I See

by LStar



Series: Cactiflower [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, friends being dumbasses, i cant write, sunnys probably VERY ooc, talking things out, this felt more memey than anything, woot part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Basil talks with Sunny about his feelings with Kel.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Basil (OMORI)
Series: Cactiflower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124342
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	When I Close my Eyes it's you I See

**Author's Note:**

> woah part 1 was popular huh

Kel walked Basil home after they spent the day together. Basil watched as Kel gave him a wave and ran off, still smiling and holding that basketball. He walked inside, sighing quietly to himself. Now that he was alone, he could properly think and try to figure out these feelings.

So he thought.

Polly walked over to greet him. “Basil! You’re just in time. Sunny called earlier,” she smiled.

Sunny called? Oh, now was _so_ not the time. Not when Basil was still confused about everything. He didn’t want to talk to Sunny. He’d hate him if he found out he was slowly being replaced. But at the same time...maybe it would do them some good. Basil didn’t want to ghost Sunny. He didn’t deserve that.

“O-okay. I’ll call him back,” Basil said, heading upstairs to his room. He picked up the home phone he kept there, and stared at it, sitting on his bed. He hesitated. Sunny wouldn’t hate him for this, right? He would understand.

Or maybe he would hate him and pretend to be okay with it.

Or maybe he would actually understand and try to help him.

There was only one way to find out, wasn’t there? 

He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and dialed the number he’d already memorized. Shakily, Basil held the phone up to his ear. He waited as the phone rang. It was picked up after the third ring.

 _“Hello?”_ It was Sunny’s mother.

“H-hello, it’s Basil. Is Sunny there?” Basil asked nervously.

 _“Oh! Basil! Yes, Sunny’s here. Hold on,”_ he heard shuffling and muffled talking before Sunny got to the phone.

_“Hi Basil.”_

“Hey Sunny. Did you...need something earlier? I was out with Kel.”

 _“I just wanted to say hi,”_ Basil could practically feel Sunny’s shrug, _“what’s wrong?”_

“H-huh?”

_“You sound nervous.”_

Of course Sunny would be able to see through him. Even over the phone. Basil let out an anxious laugh, standing up from his bed to pace around the room, his icy blue eyes flickering to the potted flowers he kept in his room. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. Sunny didn’t rush him. He waited patiently on the other line. It took a moment, but he released his sigh.

“Sunny, if...two people were best friends for a long time...and one of them started considering someone else was their best friend and...maybe something more...are they a bad person?”

 _“No...I don’t think so,”_ Sunny replied after a beat.

“But why not? Isn’t the person replacing their best friend?”

_“I think as long as the second person can stay in their life and they remain good friends, it should all be okay and work out. They are still friends, and they were best friends, right? So if the first person is falling for someone else then the second person should be happy for them. It’s not necessarily replacing them. You can’t expect things to stay the same forever.”_

That was the most Sunny’s said in a long time. Basil teared up. “Wouldn’t the second person be hurt? Or angry?”

_“Maybe. But they’ll move on, if they do get hurt or angry by it.”_

“I...guess you’re right,” Basil said slowly.

_“So is it Kel you like?”_

“Wh-what?”

_“You were talking about yourself, right?”_

“How did you..?”

 _“Basil, we’ve been best friends for years. You tend to separate yourself from your problems when talking about them,”_ Sunny sounded like he was smiling a little.

“O-oh…”

_“And I kind of...figured it was Kel. I mean, unless I’m really out of touch with you, you don’t talk to many other people outside our old friend group, right? And I know you’re gay. So that narrowed down the options to Hero or Kel. I mean, there’s the other guys in Aubrey’s group, but…”_

“Yeah…”

_“I don’t think you’ve ever seen Hero as anything more than an older brother figure. So it left Kel.”_

“Yeah, you’re right. About both of those statements,” Basil clarified. “I think. I don’t know. I...always appreciated Kel. But ever since I was discharged from the hospital months ago he’s been at my door everyday, dragging me out, we have fun. And then I think about your last days in town and remember how Kel was always willing to help me. He was...the first person to stand up for me. It really caught me off guard. I just...feel safe with him around. Like anything can happen and as long as Kel’s there, then I’ll be okay.”

 _“Yeah, Kel has that effect on people,”_ Sunny agreed, _“he came by everyday on my last few days in town and dragged me around until night time.”_

“Kel...sure is special,” Basil said slowly, “and yet, I’m not sure if he even likes guys.”

_“Pretty sure no one’s gayer than Kel.”_

“Huh?”

_“He’s gay, Basil. He has some girls who hang around him but he’s not interested in them.”_

“O-oh. How do you know that, though..?”

_“He literally told me the other week.”_

Basil felt his cheeks heat up a little. “Oh. So…”

_“You definitely have a chance.”_

“I...I see. That’s...good…” Basil was definitely blushing. He had a chance with Kel? Did Kel like him? He just barely discovered his own feelings, he didn’t want to rush blindly into a relationship, especially since he only just found out Kel’s gay. He had to stop and take a deep breath and consider his next course of action.

_“I take it back.”_

“Take what back?”

_“I think there is one person gayer than Kel. You.”_

“S-Sunny!” Basil complained, but smiled a little when he heard Sunny chuckle over the phone. “Don’t tease me like that. I’m not that gay. I just have a small crush on Kel, that’s all…”

 _“Basil,”_ Sunny said seriously, _“you know I care about you, right? And you know I want the best for you. You know I would never lie to you. So please listen to me when I say you’re the gayest flower boy I’ve ever met.”_

Basil let out a small laugh. “Well, what about you? Are all bisexuals this mean?” he teased lightly.

 _“Yep. All of us. Every single one of us,”_ Sunny said, and for a second, Basil was worried he was being honest, but then Sunny was giggling.

Basil couldn’t help but laugh too.

“So we got our non-local mean bisexual…”

_“And our resident gay flower boy. Exactly.”_

The two boys started laughing. After a minute, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Basil sat down on the floor by his bed, staring up at the ceiling and smiling. He was glad that nothing was changing between the two of them. He was glad Sunny was chill with him falling for Kel. He was fine with it.

And if Sunny was fine with it...well, so was Basil.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Why did he ever doubt Sunny would hate him? Of course Sunny would accept him, they were friends. Real friends wouldn’t hate you for this kind of thing.

_“So, you and Kel, huh…”_

“Wh-what about it?”

 _“Nothing. You two would be a cute couple,”_ Sunny commented. _“I mean, for one he’s way taller than you. You could literally bury your face in his chest.”_

“True…”

 _“His oh-so-muscular chest,”_ Sunny sounded like he was smirking.

“Sunny!” Basil whined.

_“I’m kidding. Anyway, he’d probably give you lots of forehead kisses.”_

Basil sank down to the ground, throwing his arm over his face in embarrassment as his face got hotter and hotter with each word Sunny spoke.

_“After all, he’d have to bend way down to kiss you, and you’d have to stand on your tiptoes…”_

“Sunny, please, I’m going to have a heart attack.”

_“I bet for your second kiss he’ll pick you up.”_

“Sunny!” Basil felt like he was going to get heat stroke. Sunny laughed, calming down relatively quickly.

_“Okay, okay. Sorry. Anyway, whatever you choose to do, I’ll root for you.”_

Basil smiled. “Thank you, Sunny. It makes me...really happy. To hear that from you. I was worried that you’d be mad at me.”

_“I’m not, don’t worry. I’m glad, actually.”_

“You’re glad?”

_“I was worried that you’d never move on. So hearing you say you like Kel and he’s becoming more important to you...really makes me happy.”_

Basil sighed. “I don’t want to move on, to be honest. I feel like I’m betraying you.”

_“You’re not. I’m happy for you, so be happy for yourself, okay?”_

“When did you get so wise? Moving was really good for you.”

_“My new friends have half a brain cell more than our old group does.”_

“Fair,” Basil giggled. “We can be pretty...wild.”

 _“Wild is putting it mildly,”_ Sunny snorted, _“Aubrey and Kel argued all day, everyday. We all did dumb things as kids, even Hero went along with most of it.”_

“I think Hero has the brain cell of the group. And he’s using it in college, so now we’re all left with a bunch of idiots running around causing mayhem,” Basil tried not to laugh. “Sorry, that was kinda mean.”

 _“But it was true,”_ Sunny pointed out. _“You’re not wrong.”_

The two laughed again. There was a voice faintly on the other line and Sunny went quiet.

_“Okay. Sorry Basil, I gotta go. It’s dinner time. But I’ll talk to you some other time, alright? Let me know when you and Kel get together.”_

“If we do. But okay Sunny. I’ll talk to you another day.”

_“Yeah. Bye Basil.”_

“Bye.”

The two hung up. Basil let the phone clatter to the ground with a sigh. That went...way better than he expected. He felt...happy. He had Sunny’s support with him and Kel! But now he had a whole new dilemma. Should he confess to Kel? Or keep his emotions buried deep within him?

Maybe he should give little hints to Kel? Should he write a letter?

...No. A letter was too cliche. Too old school. He tapped his fingers against the ground and sat up, an idea forming in his mind.

Thankfully, he had just the right flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Sunny felt wrong, I dunno how I did, and I suck at dialogue but I hope yall enjoyed regardless. Sorry Kel wasn't in this! He'll be in part 3 (which may be the last part)


End file.
